The Plaza in June
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: What's so great about the Plaza in June anyway? Read to find out...


So here is a one-shot. It's kinda long but who can have too much Casey and Jason? I hope I didn't drag it out to much. Please let me know what you think.

All mistakes are mine and no, I don't have a beta.

I own nothing....

* * *

The Plaza in June

"Sweet heart, are you sure you want to do this? Wouldn't you rather wait till June? I'm sure we could get you in at the Plaza and that would give enough time to do this properly. We could get you an actual wedding dress and by then other issues will have resolved themselves as well." Estelle Shraeger smiled at her daughter as her eyes traveled to the barley visible bump that was protruding from Casey's abdomen.

"Mother, it has already been decided. We are getting married tomorrow afternoon at the Justice of the Peace. I'm sorry I'm not giving you your dream wedding but it's what I want." Casey Shraeger explained for what felt like the 100th time to her mother, "and the 'other issue' as you called it, is your first grandchild. So please don't refer to him or her as an issue."

"I know sweetie, and I'm excited for him or her to get here. But do you really want to get married while you are pregnant? Don't you think this is a little sudden?"

"Sudden? Jason and I have lived together for 3 years mom, been together for 4 and partners for 5. This is anything but sudden. We've talked about it but we really don't want to wait. You know we had decided to get married before we found out I was pregnant. This just gave us the little push to finally set a date."

"Setting a date is one thing but making it the same week? And at the Justice of the Peace? Don't you want a real wedding? Remember going to Julie's wedding? Wasn't it so pretty? Yours could be even better than that sweetheart." Estelle smiled at her daughter, trying to change her mind.

Julie, the daughter of the 20th richest family in New York had gotten married four months before. It was at the Plaza in June and no expense had been spared. From the life-size ice sculpture of the bride and groom to the couture Vera Wang wedding dress and Harry Winston Wreath that the bride had had commissioned for her special day.

Casey laughed remembering that night. She had forced Jason to accompany her. He normally tended to stay away from her family obligations but she had roped him in to going to the wedding with her. She hadn't wanted to go herself but her father, Walter Shraeger, had insisted that she act like a member of the Shraeger family and attend the gathering. If she had to go then Jason had to go with her.

At first Casey was adamant that she and Jason had to work and wouldn't be able to attend but miraculously, both of them were given the night off. She was sure her father had something to do with that but Sergeant Brown had denied the implication and told them that that was just how the schedule ended up being.

The wedding was a black-tie gala and she had worn a red floor-length cocktail dress. Jason had tried to wear a regular suit but Casey had insisted he get a tux for the occasion. If they had to go then they might as well have fun with it. Casey had bought the tux for him, thinking that he would need it for future gatherings anyway. Jason wasn't happy in the penguin suit but complied when Casey promised that the after party consisting of just the two of them would be well worth it.

And what and after party it was. Champagne had been served at the reception and both Casey and Walsh had had their fair share, needing the alcohol to deal with her parents and the New York Society people around them.

They had snuck out of the party early and taken the limo back to their apartment. They made love for the better part of the night; neither of them considering how the antibiotics Casey had been taking the week before for a sinus infection would affect her birth control.

Six weeks later she found out she was pregnant. They were already living together and engaged so it wasn't a big surprise to her parents. They were thrilled of course at the thought of having a grandchild but weren't happy that they had done it before marriage.

Casey's parents had been a little apprehensive about her and Jason's relationship to start with. He was a cop who ran a run-down diner when the mood seemed to strike him. He wasn't from a wealthy family and didn't have a college degree of any kind. They had wanted more for their only daughter. A doctor or entrepreneur would have been fine with them but Jason was neither of those.

Then again, their daughter wasn't quite what they had expected either. They didn't understand why she lived like the middle class off of her detective's salary when she had an education and could have been anything she wanted. She hardly ever touched her trust fund and didn't buy expensive cars or a lavish apartment.

Casey had always been a more levelheaded person though and never used her wealth to get ahead. Her parents had tried to get her to 'live a little' for years but were finally coming to the conclusion that they couldn't change her.

For a year, Casey had talked non-stop about her partner and the things they did whenever she was around her parents. Some of the things seemed a little crazy. When she brought him home one day to meet them, they were apprehensive about her dating her partner but the more he was around the more they became okay with the idea and actually began to like Jason.

Jason might not be of their social class but he was a good man and really made Casey happy. After seeing just how content she seemed to be with him, her parents decided he couldn't be all that bad.

Four years later and he was going to be the father of their first grandchild. They were ecstatic and couldn't wait to have a baby in the family again that they could spoil.

Casey's parents did wish that Casey and Jason had gotten married before having a baby. Estelle was upset that Casey and Jason weren't letting her throw the lavish wedding that she had always dreamed of having for her only daughter but Walter was fine with anything as long as he was there to give her away on her big day.

It had kind of been a spur of the moment idea one afternoon as they were in the courthouse for a case. They walked by a couple getting married at the JP's office and had instantly agreed that that was how they should do it as well. They got their marriage license that day and had agreed to get married 4 days later. This allowed the mandatory 72 hour waiting period for the marriage license and gave Casey enough time to tell her parents. Her mother would have just enough time to do a few essential things for her but wouldn't have too much time to go overboard.

Her father was however, upset that there was only a few days notice as to when the wedding would be. He had to get the pre-nuptial papers drawn up in a hurry. Casey was upset that her father wanted her and Jason to sign a pre-nup and had refused at first but Jason said he didn't care as long as he got to marry her.

Casey was brought back to the present when her mother put her hand on her shoulder. "Dear, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes mother. Sorry, I'm just a little tired I guess." Casey's hand went protectively to her small bump as she yawned.

"Why don't you go lay down and take a nap. I will wake you in a little while for dinner. Tomorrow is a big day and you need to be rested." Estelle smiled at her daughter. At least she had talked Casey into staying with them tonight.

Estelle had repeatedly begged Casey to stay with her the night before the wedding. She had reminded her that it was bad luck to see the bride before they walked down the isle so Jason and Casey and reluctantly agreed and were spending the night apart.

Casey didn't get why she couldn't spend the night before the wedding with Jason. They had been living together for 3 years and it wasn't as though they hadn't had sex before or anything. She was four months pregnant for crying out loud and they were just going down to the JP's office.

But her mother had practically begged and that was something she vary rarely did. So since she wasn't give her mother the big dream wedding, she had conceded and that was why she was currently sitting in her old bedroom at her parent's house, getting ready for a nap.

She was exhausted. _Who knew that creating a new life inside of you could make you so tired and hungry?_ Casey shrugged and laid down for the nap she had wanted for the past two hours.

The rest of the night passed rather quickly for Casey. Estelle woke her up around 7 for dinner but Casey quickly went back to sleep. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach but was too exhausted to let it keep her up that night. She drifted off with a smile on her lips thinking about how the next day she would become _Mrs. Jason Walsh._

The next morning flew by as Casey was ambushed by women her mother had hired to do her hair and makeup. Casey had started to fight her mother on it but the decided it wasn't worth the effort. She allowed her hair to be combed, teased, and twisted finally culminating in an elegant up do that only left a few curls cascading down her neck.

Her eyebrows had been plucked and prodded while her face was powdered and rouged. Her mother supervised and gave suggestions about lip and eye shadow color.

Once her hair and makeup was done, Casey put on a simple white satin slip dress. It had a sweetheart top with thin spaghetti straps and it hugged her body. Her dress just reached the ground in the front when she had on kitty heels and had a short train in the back.

It wasn't her dream wedding dress but she loved it. It really did hide her pregnancy well. If you weren't looking for a baby bump then you couldn't tell at all.

"The limo is here sweetie." Walter Shraeger looked at his daughter with pride, "Jason is a lucky man and better treat you well or I can get rid of him."

"Threatening a detective? Maybe not such a smart idea." Casey laughed, "He does. I really love him dad."

"I know. That's the only reason I agreed to the Justice of the Peace in October. I am never going to hear the end of this from your mother."

"She'll get over it. I already told her she could have a reception after the baby is born."

"I know. She's already been making arrangement." Walter rolled his eyes but offered Casey his arm. "Ready?"

Casey nodded and took his arm.

They arrived at the Justice of the Peace and Walsh was waiting by the front doors next to Eddie and Nicole. Casey's mother ushered Jason and Eddie inside so that Jason wouldn't see Casey before the ceremony.

Nicole was to be Casey's maid of honor while Eddie Alvaraz had insisted on being Jason's best man. Jason had declined at first but since they didn't want anyone else at the precinct to know they were getting married just yet and he had no other family, he agreed.

Nicole's mother, Vivian, had found out about it while Estelle was getting her hair done at the spa two days before. She had taken a few bridal magazines with her to browse through and Vivian had caught on immediately.

Estelle had denied it of course. She was under strict orders that she couldn't tell anyone about the wedding. This was fine with her since she wasn't getting to actually plan a wedding. But Vivian had run to Nicole with the news and Nicole had confronted Casey about it. Casey had been kind of glad that someone knew and had asked her to be her maid of honor since she didn't really have very many girl-friends.

Before they realized what happened, Casey and Jason had a wedding party and a few guests ready to witness their marriage.

They had made simple arrangements inside the JP's office; Adding a few roses to the arch were they normally did the quick ceremonies and placing rose arrangements all over the office to give it some kind of warmth.

Casey was waiting at the door to enter the room and see Jason for the first time since the day before. In her hand she clutched her bouquet, a simple arrangement of red roses and baby's breath, another thing her mother had insisted she must have.

Nicole started down the aisle first then turned to watch Casey enter the room.

As her father walked her down the aisle, Casey was amazed by the look of love that showed on Jason's face. She saw no sign of panic or stress; just happiness and excitement.

The two-ring civil ceremony was quick and to the point. Casey and Jason had opted for the traditional vows, not wanting to try to write something so profound in such a short amount of time as neither of them could truly put to words what they had found in each other.

When the JP pronounced them Husband and Wife and introduced them for the 1st time as Mr. & Mrs. Jason Walsh, the 4 guests cheered and congratulated them. Casey and Jason then left in the limo and went back to their apartment wanting to spend some time together alone. He kissed her for the third time as husband and wife as he carried her across the threshold of their apartment and into their new life together.

They would have work again the following Monday and would have to explain to Brown why Casey needed a name change form but they knew it was worth it.

"I love you." Jason whispered into her hair once they had made it inside.

"We love you too." Casey replied as she took Jason's hand in her own and placed it over her barely visible baby bump. They both smiled at the thought of the new life they had created.

So it might have been just a simple ceremony at the Justice of the Peace on a Friday afternoon. It might not have been June and it sure as hell wasn't the Plaza but they were happy and that was all that mattered.

* * *

So? What'd ya think? Please review. I hope it didn't suck. It was just a random story idea floating around in my head that I had to put down on paper. I can't let the Casey/Walsh ship sink so here is a little water to keep it afloat I hope.

If you haven't read them (althought I am sure most of you have), I am writing 2 other Casey/Jason stories. What Helps Me When I Get Nervous and A New Years Eve to Remember.....check them out if you get a chance.

Thanks so much!!!


End file.
